insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Merlin
Skills Merlin is a skilled young warlock with a number of factors which set him apart from others of his land. Anybody can attempt to practice magic if they pick up a book and set aside the needed time. For most, it takes many years of study to even hope to master the craft. Merlin, however, was born naturally with magic. Since the very beginning, he has been able to make use of Telekinesis to move objects, slow them down, or even slow down time entirely as a whole. He can use this magic non-verbally, a rare ability among sorcerers, but has been known to use incantations to further enhance the effects of the magic. Of his offensive magic, Merlin seems to prefer his ability to create telekinetic blasts of energy most of all. Although the only injury which could truly be caused at first was when the enemy was flung into a wall or some other obstructive object, the power behind the raw kinetic energy grew immensely over the years. Merlin is now capable of incapacitating, injuring, or, on occasion, even killing somebody with the blasts before they've even hit the wall. Merlin is quite skilled with elemental magic, especially fire-based. He has been known to create fire-y explosions, miraculously light torches, heat objects to the point where they can no longer be held, and conjure a flame in his palm from nothing, all with ease. He can manipulate wind, most often creating whirlwinds, as well as conjure both lightning and water. He is capable of manipulating the earth beneath him as well, but he cannot simply conjure a solid object in his hand, which includes a piece of rock. He also possesses skill in Telepathy. With this skill, he is able to sense powerful magic not only in other people but in enchanted objects. Although he is not able to use his Telepathy to speak silently with normal human beings, he can effectively communicate with other sorcerers and other Creatures of Magic. He first learned of this ability when the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, spoke to him from as far away as the caverns beneath all of Camelot. This, however, is not the only communicative ability he has in relation to dragons. Merlin is what is known as a Dragonlord. In fact, Merlin is the last Dragonlord to exist in Albion. His father had held this title before him, but after Balinor's death, Merlin inherited his father's Dragonlord abilities. Dragonlords possess a very particular type of magic and, as such, Merlin can converse with dragons through a language shared by the soul as well as force tasks upon them which they cannot refuse. He can summon the creatures to his aid and can perform immensely powerful stunning spells through use of a roar similar to that of a dragon's. Dragons are not the only creatures he has been known to have some command over, although they are the only creatures who are given little choice in the matter. Merlin has been known to recite spells to order snakes, brings statues of dogs to life, and even summon a frog from the mouth of a Witchfinder. Although he has little experience doing so, Merlin is capable of enchanting objects such as rings, necklaces, and weapons. He simply prefers to rely on raw magical energy since there is more chance for success. Magic, of course, is not his only talent. Merlin has some skill with a sword, which he learned through training with Arthur. While he was once clumsy with a blade, he improved over the years and can now somewhat properly defend himself. Having been living with Gaius, the court physician, for four years prior to his being pulled into Pandora, Merlin has quite a bit of knowledge in medicine. He was once even recommended to travel to a village to help treat an illness was Gaius was unable to go. And, finally, Merlin has a knack for keeping secrets, having been able to effectively hide his magic for four years. Personality Raised in Ealdor only by his mother, Merlin was taught the best of morals and always has a kind word and a smile for those he considers to be worthy. He has a firm loyalty toward those he loves and it has never been entirely difficult for him to love somebody. Assuming the first impression is not a bad one, he usually has no problem putting trust, unhealthy or false as the amount may be at times, in other people. As a child, he was often teased back home, so he detests seeing others looked down upon or mistreated. This is exactly what originally led him to Prince Arthur who had been cruelly using a servant boy as target practice with daggers, forcing him to run back and forth. Merlin is fiercely protective over those he cares about - family, friends, and people in his same position. He will risk anything for them - even for the prat, Prince Arthur. Despite their first rocky encounter, however, Merlin is very close to the boy and would do anything to protect him. Unfortunately, his measure of loyalty has been known to get him into trouble. He has landed himself a spot in jail many times before because of his consistent need to help other people and his apparent inability to think ahead about the consequences. He tends to jump the gun when he sees somebody in trouble. Despite this seemingly mature first impression, though, he is hardly beyond silly tricks and mischievous behavior. He is well aware of the consequences of using his magic - Gaius has own drilled those consequences into his head since his arrival in Camelot. It isn't often he takes the time to think about that, though - sometimes using petty magic tricks to gain the upper hand in some sort of quarrel and for his own nearly harmless amusement. If he gets the chance, he will also gladly use magic to cheat on his chores since anybody who looks at him will know that he isn't necessarily cut out for hard labor. Appearance In appearance, Merlin is the epitome of a regular peasant boy - which isn't entirely off. He typically wears old and worn clothing in a variety of faded earthy tones - blues, browns, and reds seem to be the most common. To complete the less than luxurious ensemble, he wears a pair of boots which act as replacements for the worn pair he had before he arrived at Camelot. The pair is, perhaps, one of the most expensive articles of clothing he owns, having used what coin he had saved up after having collected enough of his wages to pay. Merlin's black hair sports a poorly cut hairstyle, taking what he can get for what little cut he can. It frames his head like a bowl or perhaps a mushroom might, covering his forehead and snugly shaping itself around his all too large ears. The pale skin of his long and narrow face shapes his prominent cheek and jawbones, both of which stand out. The rest of his frame is lanky, his long limbs making him seem awkward in just about anything he does. He can seem to be clumsy, but Merlin blames it all on his awkward arms and legs. Overall, his appearance is very average. The one feature, however, that does stand out is his pair of shocking blue eyes - framed by noticeably long, dark lashes - which will momentarily flash a curious shade of gold at the slightest hint of magic use. Relationships Arthur Pendragon The Evil Queen Guinevere Gwaine Illyana Rasputina Moghedien Robb Stark Spencer Reid Taliesin ap Elphin History Merlin was born in the small village of Ealdor, located in Albion. He was born to a teenage girl - just seventeen years old - by the name of Hunith who had been abandoned by the father of her unborn child. Upset and driven by grief, Hunith considered giving the baby up. Her thoughts changed, though, as the baby grew inside of her and she took up the challenge of raising her child. Rather than shamefully tell those she knew and saw daily that she had been abandoned by her lover, she created a fabrication. She told those who asked that Balinor, the baby's father, was a soldier who had gone off to fight, which was the reason her baby was without a father. She held firmly onto that story - taking it with her as she lived her life. After giving birth to her baby boy whom she was to call Merlin, Hunith began work as a seamstress and was eventually able to buy a house years later. When asked about her husband, she would panic and further the lies - telling people that her husband had died on the battlefield and that she moved to escape the grief. Now, Hunith had never been aware of the fact that Balinor had magic, which was why Merlin's bursts of energy came as such a shock to her. At a very young age, her child had begun to do strange things - inhuman things. During high points of excitement or fits of rage, things - objects - would begin to move from their original location. Hunith would see it happen right in front of her eyes. As time passed, it would occasionally happen in the blink of an eye. The fruit bowl would be sitting still on the table one moment, and the next the apples would be rolling around on the wooden floor of her home. She was afraid, but not of her child. She was afraid of what somebody might do if he were found out. So Hunith did everything in her power to hide her child's magic from the rest of her village. As Merlin grew up, though, he found himself better controlling his abilities. He began to use them for his own purposes - especially to get out of having to do work. The wood would move itself, the fruit would cut itself, and Merlin would sit by watching in wonder and pride. His mother, on the other hand, had never been thrilled when she caught him using his magic. Hunith would nearly have a panic attack before distracting him enough so that everything would drop. The boy relied on his magic for entertainment. By a certain age, though, Merlin needed other boys to talk to. He needed friends. This never quite went well, though. Merlin had always been an odd boy and being socially awkward had been one of his many talents. The boys he talked to would poke and prod him, make fun of his old and worn clothing, play cruel pranks on him. Finally, though, Merlin met William, a friend who he could only seem to grow closer and closer to. The two boys told each other all of their secrets - or almost all of them. Merlin still had his own to hold in his heart. When he was fifteen years old, though, he finally told his friend about his magic. It wasn't long before Hunith discovered what Merlin had told Will, though, and the first chance she got she snuck Merlin out of Ealdor and to Camelot where he would take up residence with an old friend she knew by the name of Gaius. Not long after, Merlin had saved the life of Prince Arthur, himself, and suddenly found himself working as his manservant. Merlin spent the next four years using his magic to help people as well as trying to fulfill his destiny. Despite the knowledge in Albion that the dragons had all been killed, Merlin met one, last dragon, by the name of Kilgharrah, locked beneath Camelot. Kilgharrah informed Merlin of his destiny to help guide Arthur to greatness. The dragon acted as a mentor to Merlin, who confided with him when he didn't know what to do with matters which particularly had to do with magic. Merlin considered Kilgharrah a friend and went so far as to promise him eventual freedom. After encounters with the sorceress Nimueh, however, which led to Merlin willingly sacrificing his own life for Arthur's, the warlock found his mother, Hunith, dying on Gaius' floor. Nimueh had decided to take his mother's life rather than Merlin's. Furious, Merlin went back to Kilgharrah, accusing him of leading him off to "murder" his own mother and then vowed that the dragon would never be released from his captivity. Merlin eventually learned of Morgana's abilities as a seer and as a sorceress. Gaius had been treating her for nightmares, which turned out to be visions, but the man was unwilling to tell Morgana of her powers. Morgana had her own suspicions, however, and Merlin felt obligated to help her, suggesting that she go see the Druids. She did so, but her disappearance caused Uther to believe she had been kidnapped. Learning of the druids, he sent Arthur along with an army of knights to raid the druid camp. They found Morgana and returned her safely to Camelot, where she found Merlin and thanked him for his help. She was no longer afraid of her magic. It was also during this year Merlin fell in love for the first time, meeting a druid girl by the name of Freya. Though she was an innocent druid by day, she was cursed to transform into a bloodthirsty creature called a Bastet each night. Afraid for her life, Merlin hid Freya in the tunnels beneath Camelot, bringing her food and clothing. Freya was touched by Merlin's kindness and they fell in love. Merlin was even willing to abandon his destiny for her, ready to drop everything and run away. The chance was never given, however. Freya was found and backed into a corner in Bastet form. Merlin was able to create a diversion using his magic to give Freya the chance escape, but it had been too late. She had been fatally wounded. Merlin carried her to a nearby lake, the Lake of Avalon, where she passed away in his arms only after telling him that she would one day repay him for loving her. Merlin's attraction to poor luck did not let up during the weeks to come. Due to past warnings from The Great Dragon, he became wary of Morgana and the powerful magic she could possibly hold. Kilgharrah insisted that she was the darkness to his light and his greatest enemy. During an lead by the sorceress, Morgause, the citizens of Camelot became ill and fell asleep. Merlin soon came to the realization that in order to break the spell, he needed to destroy the source of the magic and was horrified to find that this source was within Morgana who remained unaware of the fact. Torn, he silently helped to protect Camelot's ill King alongside Arthur and Morgana, but eventually made the difficult decision. He poisoned Morgana's water. Horrified, Morgause halted the attack and escaped the castle with Morgana using magic. Some time later, the spirit of an incredibly powerful sorcerer by the name of Cornelius Sigan launched an attack on Camelot. When all hope seemed to have been lost, Merlin, against his better judgment, went to Kilgharrah to ask for help. The dragon agreed to help him only on the condition that he be released. Though reluctant, Merlin was desperate and agreed to it. Kilgharrah told Merlin of an ancient and powerful spell and using this, Merlin was able to seal Sigan's soul into the very same jewel it had originally been trapped in. Merlin kept his word, later returning to Kilgharrah and cutting his chains, setting the dragon free. The decision was a disastrous one for Camelot. Kilgharrah was an old creature filled with hatred. Seeking revenge, he attacked the city, killing a massive number of innocent citizens and even pushing Camelot to the verge of destruction. Arthur and Merlin then set out to find the last Dragonlord, Balinor, who was the only person left in the world capable of taming Kilgharrah. They eventually came across the man during their travels, who turned out to be Merlin's father. During their return to Camelot, however, the trio was attacked and Balinor was killed. The moment he died, however, his abilities were passed on to his son. At the moment, Merlin became the last Dragonlord. Arthur and Merlin returned to Camelot immediately after and the warlock was able to use his new dragonlord abilities to order Kilgharrah to leave Camelot and never return. Forced to follow orders from a Dragonlord, Kilgharrah obliged. He left Camelot and the city was saved. After a year-long search and the sacrifice of many of Camelot's knights, Morgana turned up in the woods claiming to have no memory of what happened to her. As she began to try to repair her friendship with Merlin, however, the warlock's suspicions remained. He knew she was not the same Morgana and after following her into the woods, he discovered that she had allied herself with Morgause. The two sorceresses plot to overthrow Camelot and are able to do so after getting their hands on the Cup of Life and gaining control of an immortal army. Shortly after, Morgana was crowned Queen of Pandora. Arthur, Merlin, and others from Camelot hid away in the nearby caves while they plotted their retaliation. There, a familiar figure appeared to Merlin - Freya, the very woman he had lay, cold and dead, in the Lake of Avalon. She had come to repay his kindness, just as she said she would. Freya spoke of a weapon which could kill immortals and Merlin immediately knew what she referred to - Excalibur, the sword forged of dragon's breath. Merlin was told where to find the sword and, retrieving it, helped Arthur and his newly formed knights of the round table to reclaim Camelot. The city was saved only a week after Morgana's coronation, both sorceresses assumed to have been lost beneath the fallen throne room's rubble. Merlin took Excalibur, sealing the sword away in a stone deep in the forest so that it could not fall into the wrong hands. Some time passed, but Uther Pendragon never recovered from the shock of Morgana's betrayal. An assassin found its way into Camelot and struck the king at his weakest, succeeding in killing him and leaving Arthur to take his place on the throne. Some time after his coronation, he, Merlin, and the knights of the round table journeyed secretly toward the Valley of the Fallen Kings. They never completely the journey, however, before being ambushed by mercenaries. Merlin risked the use of his magic in order to defend Arthur, but looked the wrong way only to be struck down and knocked unconscious. He awoke in Pandora. Pandora History